Re-Up Omega
by kis-feleseg-625
Summary: Liz has sent applications to every job she could think of. Hell, she's even sent one to InGen, the money behind the new Jurassic World park. She never dreamed they would actually want her. Out of options, Liz decides to take the leap and ends up in the adventure of a lifetime. Pre-movie. Eventual Owen x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all and thanks so much for dropping by! I've had this idea buzzing around in my head for a good while now. I'm honestly not sure if anyone is even reading Fics based on Jurassic World anymore, but my little one has recently started a Dino obsession and it started the wheels turning. This is sort of a test chapter. Just something to throw out to see what people think. I'm already working on the next chapter, but I would love to know if anyone comes across this and what they think. Thanks in advance and sorry for the annoyingly long Author's Note.**

* * *

**So It Begins**

The VFW was more packed than she'd seen it in months. Liz grumbled as she slid out of her truck. She came here specifically to drink in peace, not to be social. She could go downtown and spend $7 a drink if she wanted that. The door swung open and she scooted around a couple that stumbled out, professing their love a little too loudly as they leaned on each other. Liz rolled her eyes as she shuffled through the crowd, nearly swallowed by the mass of people.

"Terry! Beer!" She called as she managed to squeeze up to the bar, irked that her usual space was taken up by a man in a suit milking what looked like a scotch. She didn't even think they offered scotch. Her beer slid down the bar and she snapped it up, taking a long swig while eyeing the goon in her spot. He lifted his drink at her with a smirk that made Liz almost snarl out loud before turning her attention behind the bar.

Terry whizzed by her, spry for being in his early 70s. He knew his regulars, chatting here and there while serving drinks to newer patrons. Eventually it died down and the crowd seemed to move like one giant mass further into the bar. Terry leaned in front of Liz and gave a dramatic "phew!" And wiped his forehead.

"The hell's going on tonight?" She asked.

"Fundraiser." Terry said back, sipping from a water bottle before stuffing it back under the bar. "MacAvoy's cancer is back."

Liz winced and shut her eyes. "Shit. I totally forgot." Leonard MacAvoy was another regular. A Vietnam vet who had health problems a mile long. His wife had passed 3 years prior and he had been deteriorating rapidly ever since. When his lung cancer resurfaced the community rallied around him. She could see a band warming up in the corner, probably where the mass had moved to. All of the nights procedes, including the band's tips would go to helping Leonard and his family pay for his medical bills. Unfortunately, Liz thought, it would most likely go toward his funeral. She chugged the last of her beer, putting it on the bar a little harder than necessary and signaling Terry for another round.

"For Old MacAvoy, I'll drink double." She lifted the bottle he handed her in the air in cheers before taking a quick sip and setting it down on her coaster. The band started up, making the already rowdy crowd cheer. Liz smiled to herself before peaking over her shoulder. If the influx of people meant helping one of the old timers, then she'd manage.

"Specialist Meyers?"

Liz rolled her head to the side with her tongue in her cheek, annoyed. It was the suit goon that had taken her usual spot at the bar.

"It's Liz, man." She said without looking at him. "I haven't been SPC Meyers in oh," she fingered the bridge of her nose while she thought."Three years? Maybe four?" She took a swig of her beer. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"Is that what you've been doing?" Suits sat down next to her, invading her personal space. "Couch surfing, under the table jobs. I wouldn't exactly call that fun." He slid a card over to her. "Michael Berlusconi. I work for InGen. We received your application."

Liz didn't bother to look at the card as she slid it into her pocket. "InGen? Oh!" She slapped her hand down on the bar before pointing at him with her bottle. "The money behind that dinosaur park! Crazy thing, that place. Thanks, but I don't think I'm exactly what you're looking for."

"On the contrary." Michael produced a small pamphlet from the folds of his suit. "Military background of any kind is EXACTLY what we're looking for." He held the pamphlet out to Liz, who took it gingerly and opened it up. "And from what I've gathered, you don't exactly have many opportunities for employment right now."

Liz shot him a withering look. "Is this supposed to be an interview?" She scanned the pamphlet. It had descriptions of some of the jobs InGen offered. Park ranger, security, something called an "asset containment unit," whatever the hell that was. It detailed there benefits plan; medical, dental, life insurance. The basics of any job. It also listed that housing was included, showing a picture of a bunch of three room shacks neatly in a row. They weren't much, but it was better than barracks living. She read the scale for base starting pay and had to take a second glance, eyes nearly bugging out of her head.

Michael grinned, knowing exactly what had caught her attention. "That number includes hazard pay, though there is plenty of room for advancement." He watched as she folded the pamphlet back up neatly and picked up her beer. She brought it to her lips without drinking, obviously mulling the idea over. Finally, she turned steely eyes on him.

"Shouldn't this be more official? I'm nearly two beers deep already." She took a sip for emphasis, making Michael chuckle.

"We prefer to meet our people where they are. It gives us a better idea of their true personality." He pulled a tablet from a leather bag at his feet and began tapping away at it. "We did our research on you long before making an offer."

"Creepy." Liz shot a look at Terry, who just shrugged and went back to washing glasses.

"Ah" Michael pulled up a file and flipped the case the tablet was in to prop it up. "IF you decide to take the offer, you'll be given an advance to pay for your travel expenses. You will sign a contract that binds you for one full year of employment. Said contract will be up for evaluation every year. If you choose to stay and you live up to InGen standards, your contract will be renewed."

"Re-up you're crazy. Re-up you're out of your mind." Terry sang quietly. It was part of an old army cadence, Captain Jack. Funny, it was one of Liz's favorites. Though this time it did seem she was out of her mind. 'Re-up' was slang for reenlisting, something Liz swore she'd never do. Though not reenlisting with the army, this did seem like an enlistment of sorts.

Michael held out a pen-shaped stylus. "All you have to do is sign."

Liz eyed the stylus like it would reach out and bite her. "I should really think this over. Read the contract." She watched as Michael's cocky demeanor change subtly.

"I see." He said, letting the stylus snap back to the tablet. "I can have the contract emailed to you, though I can't promise there will be an opening by the time you're done 'going over it.' We only have so many positions available." he closed the tablet and slipped it into his bag. He stood, throwing a $20 on the bar and telling Terry to keep the change. "I wouldn't think too hard, Specialist." He warned. "I can promise you an offer like this won't come around again." He pushed off the bar and headed towards the door.

Liz watched him go. Five steps from the door...four...three...two… oh hell.

"Hey, Berlusconi." She watched him turn and seeing the smug look on his face, she realized he had been bluffing about leaving. "Shit." She mumbled before she raised her voice again.

"Where do I sign?"

* * *

**There it is! I know its short, but like I said, test chapter. Let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray for chapter two! I'm actually really excited about this one. Thank you to everyone who's favorited and followed so far. And to my one reviewer, you absolutely made my heart sing. It's nice to know that someone likes your stuff. Anywho, on to chapter Two! **

* * *

**Welcome to Jurassic World**

Two weeks.

It had taken two incredibly long weeks for everything to fall into place. As promised, InGen sent over an advance that Liz used to book a flight to Costa Rica and, through Jurassic World's website, preemptively get a ferry ticket to Isla Nublar. All the belongings she wished to take with her were packed into an army green duffle bag she'd had since basic training. Her truck would stay behind, safely in the hands of her father. Liz had been staying in her old room with her parents for the last month or so as she (once again) tried to get back on her feet.

They had seen her off at the airport with hugs and well wishes. Her father, a burly man who was probably 100lbs too heavy with a grey beard down to his chest, had wrapped her in an enormous bear hug.

"I've sent you off to war once, and that was enough for me." He had said, eyes the same steel gray as Liz's misty. "I hate sending you off again."

Liz pulled away and swung the duffle up onto her back, tightening the shoulder straps so it didn't slip. "I'll be fine! They've got the best technology running this place now."

Her father made a noise in the back of his throat. "Yeah, they said that 20 years ago."

"Dad," Liz sighed, hugging her mother. "You're going to freak Mom out. I'm going to try and make it back for the holidays, but no promises." She released the stout woman and headed toward the terminal doors, waving behind her. "I miss you guys already."

The captain's voice announcing their arrival to Isla Nublar pulled her from her thoughts. She stood from her seat and slung her bag over her shoulder and tried getting as close to the rail as she could to take in her first look of the island. It was absolutely stunning. The mass of people pushing toward the exit didn't take away from the experience of stepping off for the first time. The island itself had an energy; excitement, thrill, wonder. She watched the tourists get swept up in it as they shuffled off the dock toward the monorail. Every couple of feet, an employee was there to greet guests, smiling and shaking hands as if they were welcoming them home . Liz took the opportunity to show one the packet she had been instructed to print off before leaving. It detailed her status as a new employee and gave her instructions on where to go.

The welcoming employee smiled brightly, "Oh how exciting!" She chimed. "Welcome to the family! Just follow that path there." She motioned with three fingers. "It'll lead you to the employee gate. Congratulations!"

Liz gave a forced smile, trying desperately to be nice before heading off in the direction Miss Congeniality had pointed. Yikes. If she had to be that chipper all the time then she was doomed to fail already. She used the inside of her t-shirt to wipe the sweat already forming on her face, cursing herself for not changing out of jeans and boots before getting on the ferry. She came to a large steel double gate with a guard post just outside it. The guard who popped out seemed much less cheery than the woman on the dock, for which Liz was slightly grateful.

He was slightly overweight, dressed in navy blue pants with a light blue top and a navy blue ball cap with the Jurassic World logo on it. He had an advanced looking rifle slung over his front. "Can I help you, miss?" He spread his stance, obviously trying to look intimidating. Liz rolled her eyes but let him have his macho moment.

"Yeah," she wiped the sweat off her face again. Lord, this heat would be the death of her. "I'm supposed to start work in a few days." She opened the packet and flipped to the page that showed her security clearance. The guard gave it a quick once over and motioned for her to follow him back to his post. "ID please."

Liz swung her bag off her back and grabbed her passport and military ID out of one of the side pockets and handed it over. The guard seemed to compare it to a list on a clipboard before highlighting something on it and handing her back her ID. "Shuttle should be leaving in just a few minutes. There's a couple more coming on." He unceremoniously pushed a button and the gate swung open. "And Specialist," he called as she passed through, obviously noting her rank on her ID. "Welcome to Jurassic World."

* * *

After 3 grueling hours of orientation, she finally had a lunch break. This gave Liz just enough time to grab a coffee from a Starbucks she could see just outside the backlot gate. She had asked the girl behind the counter what the strongest coffee she could make was, and when the girl shot back an evil grin and rang Liz up without telling her what it was, she knew she was in for a ride.

"Venti Double shot on ice for Liz!" The girl called, sliding the menacing looking concoction over. "That bad boy has FIVE shots of espresso in it, so stay hydrated."

Liz took a sip and hummed appreciatively, "Oh hell yes. Thanks," she looked at the girls name tag. "Shelby. I'm sure I'll be ordering this from you again."

"No prob! Hey," Shelby noticed the sparkly new Jurassic World ID tag clipped to Liz's belt. "Are you new?"

Liz took another long, appreciative sip of her coffee. "Yep. Just got in today. I'll be in security somewhere. My people skills aren't up to par for something like this." She gestured around the Starbucks.

Shelby laughed. "That's awesome! A couple of us are going out tonight to Margaritaville if you want to stop by. I remember not really knowing anyone when I first got here, it sucked. We'll be there at 9." She didn't give Liz a chance to respond before she scooted back to work.

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I will!"she called. Shelby waved a hand in farewell as the other tapped away on a screen, simultaneously taking an order from an incredibly fast talking patron.

She made her way back to the gate she came out of and pulled up her badge. Just like they had explained in orientation, she gave the security reader a swipe then pressed her thumb to it. It made a noise and flashed "DENIED" across the screen. Liz grumbled under her breath and tried again, only to get the same result. "The fuck?" Now she was downright pissed as she tried again and for the third time was denied. Frustrated, she smacked the side of the reader, willing it to work. She hadn't even gotten through orientation and already she was going to be late.

"You gotta love on it." Came a voice from behind her. Liz whirled to see a man behind her, patiently waiting with an employee ID in one had and an enormous soda cup in the other. He was around 5' 10" with an all over disheveled look that was either from the amount of work he took on or just his style. Liz wasn't sure which. "See this one's a bit finicky." He brushed past her to swipe his ID, giving it a little wiggle at the top. He stuck his thumb onto the reader and the machine dinged, making the gate crack open a bit. He opened it a bit more and motioned for her to go first with his massive cup. "You must be new." He said after they'd passed the gate.

Liz bit her tongue to keep from rolling her eyes. "You're the second one in about 10 minutes to say that. Is it that obvious?"

The man laughed a bit. "It's pretty easy. You've still got that 'holy shit' look on your face. It'll pass. I'm Lowery, I'm up in control."

She held up her coffee in greeting. "Liz. Security. I think, anyway. They haven't gotten to the breakout for official job titles yet."

"Ah, orientation." Lowery said wistfully. "I remember that. Such a long, miserable, drawn out thing." He hopped up on one of the extended go-carts used to shuttle employees through the backlots labeled "control." "Until our next meeting, M'lady."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Oh, Lord. Don't tell me that actually works. But it was nice meeting you, Lowery. Thanks for the tip on the security reader." She trotted off in the direction of orientation feeling pleased with herself. Two interactions and she had actually been polite. She might have even found a friend in Shelby. That was more than she could say for back home. She had drinking buddies there. People to have around when you were cocked up to make sure you didn't do anything too stupid. Not alone, at least.

She pulled the door open to the enormous conference center and praised the Lord for the blast of air conditioner that rushed out to greet her. Her packet said they would be done by five, which gave her plenty of time to get settled into her new living quarters AND enjoy a first night out.

Things were looking up, indeed.

* * *

By six that evening, Liz had gained access to her little hut. They weren't on top of each other like the picture in the brochure Michael had shown her. Each hut had its own space on the northeast side of the island right on the waterside. During orientation they had split those who were hired directly by Jurassic World and those who were scouted by InGen. Those who were scouted were given their own hut, the rest received small apartments on the northwest side. There was a 24 hour monorail that zig zagged all over the part of the island designated specifically for employees. The closest station to her was about a 10 minute walk. Liz was allowed to bring in her own mode of transportation if she wished, which made her long for her truck. Just one thought of the cost of shipping it out to the island burst that idea bubble quickly.

She dropped her duffle on the couch and surveyed what would become home. Though sparse, it was already furnished. With only three rooms, there wasn't much space for extra. It had a full sized kitchen, complete with a stove, fridge, and microwave. A breakfast bar separated the kitchen from the living room, which contained a small sofa, a coffee table, and a brand new Samsung TV. A small bathroom was just off to the right. Liz realized that the three room floor plan she had originally suspected was actually four. A loft was overhead, the narrow stairs built into the back wall of the hut and offered storage underneath. In the loft was a brand new memory foam mattress already made up with crisp white cotton sheets. A simple wooden sign that said "WELCOME" sat on the bed with a note.

_Elizabeth,_

_Welcome home! We are so glad you have chosen to work with us here at Jurassic World and we cannot wait to see what opportunities are in store for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Simon Masrani_

_CEO, Masrani Global_

Liz wrinkled her nose at the note, trying to ignore the warm feeling it had started in her chest. It was obvious this was something they put out for every new employee, as it was typed without a signature. But it still managed to give her the warm fuzzies _just _a bit. She trotted back down the stairs and opened her duffle to grab her hygiene kit and make her way to the bathroom for a shower. A long day of travel along with being out in the heat had left her feeling gross, something she didn't want to be when meeting new people. There were two crisp white towels hanging on a rack when she walked in, along with a small wash cloth and two hand towels. Damn, they really had thought of everything. The shower was a stand-up stall with no tub, which didn't surprise Liz given the space. She hummed a nonsense tune while she showered, letting the warm water ease muscles that ached from travel. She took a comb to her rat's nest of curls, trying to gently ease the knots out, rather than ripping.

She sighed. On a good day her curls would behave into a shoulder length, thick mane of auburn. On a bad, she looked like she had stuck a fork in an electrical socket. Less than 24 hours into the Central American humidity and it seemed like there would be more days that leaned on the bad. She made a mental note to buy some extra leave in conditioner at the employee commissary after her first paycheck.

Flicking the water off, Liz snatched up one of the new towels and wrapped herself in it before stepping out of the shower. She threw some oil and gel into her hair, plopping it on her head to dry with a microfiber head wrap she had brought from home. She padded to the living room, pulling clothes out of the duffle in heaps, promising herself she would organize sometime tomorrow. She hadn't expected to need nice-ish clothes so soon, so they were farthest at the bottom. Clothes were thrown this way and that as she dug, Liz giving an "AH HA!" Triumphantly when she found some of the items she was looking for. She padded back to the bathroom, pleased with her decision, to start on makeup and try and tame her mane.

* * *

**As always, guys, let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again to my one, sparkling reviewer. And thanks to everyone who followed, and favorited. **

* * *

**Margaritaville**

Liz looked at her phone again, checking the time. Shit, it was only 8:30. She had been so nervous about meeting people that she had hopped the monorail early, unable to stand pacing around her new accommodations. Shelby had said that her group wouldn't be there until nine, so that left Liz with two options; either awkwardly wait outside, or grab a drink early. She twisted the strap to the little crossbody purse she carried and eyed the crowd apprehensively. Being in a new space surrounded by an unknown amount of people caused Liz's anxiety rise, making her ears ring. She considered going home. Just throwing in the towel and pretending she never came. But then she remembered that employees got a 25% discount on drinks. For that kind of deal, she could push through.

Early drinking it was.

Despite the amount of people, it was easy to maneuver to the bar, the layout obviously designed to help with the flow of almost constant guests. Most people had found tables, happily conversing over the loud, tacky music being played from unseen speakers. The lights had been dimmed, switching the atmosphere from overpriced luncheon spot to overpriced nighttime hangout. She was surprised to see a seat open at the bar and nearly lunged for it, snatching it before another patron could take the coveted spot. Almost instantly a bartender was in front of her, beaming a welcoming smile and sliding her a drink menu. Not one for mixed drinks, Liz eyed the menu while she dug for her debit card and employee ID and handed it over to the bartender.

"Is a Zombie any good?" She asked as he punched in her info, starting a tab before handing her back her things. She usually just drank beer, but she was feeling adventurous and with two types of tequila, brandy, and a mixing of fruit juices in it, whatever the hell a Zombie was sounded appealing.

The bartender gave another beaming smile and pulled a glass down to prepare her drink. "Dangerously so." He was obviously proud of what he did, and was good at it, as the drink was in front of her in less than a minute, complete with a cherry garnish stabbed with a toothpick that had a t-Rex head on it.

She took a quick sip, the rum sending a pleasant warmth down her throat and into her belly. It left a sweet, refreshing aftertaste, making Liz immediately want another sip. She pursed her lips and nodded. "Good shit." She said, but the bartender was already gone, sliding down to the next patron. She took another sip and looked around hoping to see Shelby, but to no avail, finally deciding that people watching was better than staring blankly into the back of the bar.

An odd couple caught her attention and she watched them out of the corner of her eye, trying not to look creepy. It looked like in might be a business meeting, as they both had a paper in front of them. The man was looking back and forth between it and the skinny redhead seated opposite him. Though his furrowed brow told her that whatever the woman had proposed, he hadn't been expecting. He said something that made the woman's spine stiffen, and the way he gave her a lopsided grin after obviously said that whatever he had meant hit the mark. The woman brushed at the side of her sickeningly perfect bob with a snap and said something back, making the man put down the piece of paper and look at her more directly. Liz couldn't make out what he said, but saw his lips move again, slightly more agitated this time. The redhead shot up, and thought she could hear something along the lines of, "Well this was pointless, anyway." Before she had snatched up her clutch and stormed off.

Liz watched as the man ran a hand through his dirty blond hair and chugged the majority of his beer before standing. She almost felt bad for him, seeing the look of frustration on his face as he crinkled up the papers and made his way to the bar. She spun quickly and pretended that one of the gaudy tiki lights was the most interesting thing she'd seen all day, not wanting to get caught staring. Her heart skipped a beat when he slid up right next to her, thinking he was going to tell her off for being creepy.

Instead his signaled to the bartender, obviously looking to close his tab. The bartender held up a hand in response, saying he'd be over as soon as he could. He drummed his fingers on the bar and caught eyes with Liz giving a quick smile.

He was more handsome up close then Liz had first realized. He had stunning blue eyes and a mustache that was just a touch longer than the stubble on his face. He was tanned in a way that said he did much of his work outside, and his hands had visible callouses. He wore a black t-shirt that was almost too tight and a pair of black board shorts with a subdued American flag printed across one leg. Liz thought he was _just_ outside of her league, but with half her Zombie gone, she tried her hand at being friendly.

"Well that looked like it was a total disaster." She cringed internally when he snapped a look at her. _Smooth_. It softened when he realized she wasn't being nasty and he laughed a bit.

"Yeah, it definitely was." He pulled one of the crumpled papers out of his pocket and smoothed it as best he could. "I mean, look at this shit." He handed it over to Liz, who was surprised to find it was an itinerary. For a date. Who the hell does that!? She looked up when she came to the line titled **Dietary restrictions**. This lady had to be kidding. She let out a low whistle and handed the paper back.

"Well, she was thorough, I guess. But what the hell kind of diet lists Tequila as a restriction?"

The man sputtered over his beer and held out his hands. "That's what I said!" He gave Liz a quick once over. Even sitting down, he could tell she was short. Probably no more than 5' 2" with full hips and chest split by a tapered waist. She carried some extra weight on her tummy, but not so much so that he would've considered her "overweight." She was incredibly fair, with auburn curls piled into a loose bun at the top of her head. Pieces had fallen out to frame her round face. She wore winged black eyeliner on her top lid and red lipstick on her permanently pouty looking mouth. She wasn't exactly a bombshell, but he liked her look altogether.

He slid down into the seat that had just vacated next to her. "Owen Grady." He held out a hand.

Liz slipped hers into his, "Elizabeth Meyers."

When the bartender came over with Owen's check, he took it, but stopped. "Ya know what, Steve? Open me back up. I'll take another beer." He slid the check back unsigned and gave Liz a heart melting grin. "So, Elizabeth. What brings you to Jurassic World?"

Liz took a sip of her drink to keep from saying something snappy. _People skills, Meyers. _"Work." She said simply, but when his gaze didn't leave hers she elaborated. "I got hired on for security. I start Monday."

Owen gave an exaggerated nod that seemed to use his whole body while he took a sip of his beer. "Nice. Nice. I work here, too. But you know. It's classified."

"No, I don't know." Liz said, deadpan. "That's why it's called 'classified.'" Score one for her mouth moving faster than her brain.

Owen gave a good natured laugh, obviously not put off by her attitude. "Did they scout you?" Liz gave him a questioning look. "InGen, I mean. Where'd they find you? Coast Guard? Navy?" He leaned in, looking at her like he was trying to read her whole history in her eyes. "Don't tell me. Air Force?"

"VFW." She shot back, grinning when Owen nearly choked on his beer from laughing. She gave him a minute to recover. "Ex-Army. Went in at 18. Did my four years active, four reserve and got the hell out. I hated every minute of it." She spun the cherry garnish on its stick in her drink before popping it into her mouth. "Though if I had known just how hard it would be to get a job after I probably would've sucked it up."

"Ah, that's where they get ya." Owen said, pointing at her with his beer for emphasis. "Make it so you don't know anything else. All that talk of helping you through college. That's great and all, but then what?"

Liz gave him a side look. "Sounds like you're talking from experience. No, don't tell me." She said, imitating him as she pushed closer to look at his eyes. He stared right bag, eyes glinting mischievously. "Navy." She finally declared, making Owen sit back and throw his hands up good naturedly.

"You got me! Never got to that whole 'ex' thing. They took me right off." He rubbed the rim of his beer bottle on against his bottom lip absentmindedly, making Liz's belly heat up faster than 10 Zombies could've. She looked away into her drink. The damn bartender wasn't wrong, these things were dangerous. They made her social, and just a bit over confident. She shoved the empty glass away and called for another.

"So what'd you do?" Owen asked. "Ya know. In the Army?"

"Guess." Liz said, looking over the rim of her new glass. It had been a long time since she had played the game of subtle flirting disguised as small talk, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it.

Owen made a "pfft" noise and made a face. "No way. We already did that."

"Yeah and I won." Liz retorted, shifting in her seat to face Owen more directly. "C'mon. Try."

He pulled his head back, pretending to think about it before leaning closer again.

He was closer than he was the last time, and she could see little flecks of deeper blue in his eyes. Lord, if Shelby didn't hurry up Liz was going to make her first mistake on the island and go home with this man.

He rattled off a bunch of generic jobs like military police, medic. He even asked if she had been an officer. All were wrong. "You're never going to get it." She teased, pushing a runaway curl behind her ear. By now Owen had slung an arm over the back of her chair and was leaning on it, making the muscles in his arms ripple.

Yeah, he was _definitely _laying it on thick. Liz wasn't sure if he was actually into her, or if he was just trying to mend his bruised ego from the redhead storming out on him. Honestly, she didn't care which. She was having fun.

"LIZ!" It was Shelby. Her voice snapped Liz out of whatever trance Owen had put her in, making her sit up and break eye contact to look for the petite brunette. She was waving frantically from the door, towing a lanky blonde woman behind her.

"Friends of yours?" Owen mumbled. She could tell he was upset by the intrusion.

"Sort of." Liz wasn't exactly happy, either. She was enjoying Owen's company and when she turned to tell him so, she could see him standing and signing off on his closed tab. Her heart sank a bit as he took his copy of the receipt.

"Wait!" Quickly, she flipped the copy and snatched a pen, writing down her number before holding it out to him. That second zombie had made her braver than she anticipated. "Text me sometime?" She asked, rolling with it.

Owen looked down, and for a moment Liz wasn't sure if he was going to take it. Finally he smiled and took the piece of paper, reading the number quick. "Maybe I will." He said playfully, tucking it into his wallet. "Enjoy the rest of your night, Liz."

* * *

**I always loved the scene where you see Owen's flirtatious side come out just a bit, so I had a blast writing it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! I am SO SORRY! On incredibly short notice I had to pick up and move an entire household including my husband, my two year old, and my mother-in-law. The entire first week we were here I had no way of uploading and barely any time at all to write. Stress leads to quite the writer's block. It took so much to get this out, I hope you guys like it. As always, thank you to everyone who liked, followed, and reviewed. **

* * *

**I'm Gone**

A people person, Liz was not. However, she was pleasantly surprised with the company of the small group that had formed. It was made up of Shelby, her girlfriend Lauren, two guys from maintenance, (for the life of her, Liz couldn't remember their names) Vivian from control and Matt, a vet tech who worked mostly with the younger herbivores in the petting zoo.

"So where did Shelby pick you up?" Lauren asked, making Liz shoot her a questioning look. They had moved up to the top floor and were happily nestled in a corner, away from prying ears of guests so that they could trade horror stories of working with the public in peace. Lauren ran a hand across Shelby's shoulders, making the brunette lean in. "She's got a knack for bringing people together."

"Ah," Liz was slightly uncomfortable as all eyes turned to her, but explained how Shelby had been her angel in a green apron by making her the strongest coffee possible that morning. "I'm still on that caffeine high." She laughed before motioning between the two women. "So how long has this been a thing?"

Shelby scrunched her button nose in thought and looked at Lauren. "Oh, I think we've been dating what, eight months?"

"Nine." Lauren corrected. "But we've only really been public about 5 of those."

"She was a greeter on the docks the day I came in." Shelby explained, gushing like any good romantic. "She was just so beautiful. Instant crush. Then she started coming into the Starbuck's for coffee and we hit it off." She tilted her head up and Lauren leaned down to land a quick kiss. "She's been stuck with me ever since."

Liz was just a bit more fuzzy than normal about love at the moment, having downed the Zombie she ordered with Owen and now milking a "Tyrannosaurus-Tini" that everyone had insisted she get. After sipping, she realized that it was basically an overpriced, renamed Appletini. "That's so amazing. It's like destiny brought you guys together or something."

The group fell comfortably silent after that. Content to enjoy the cool night air, the breeze, and the occasional dinosaur call that came in on it. Liz checked her phone discreetly, trying not to get disappointed when she had no new messages.

"Okay, today looked absolutely wild in control." Vivian leaned forward, unable to stay quiet for long, both hands cupping her glass of hard cider. "Who had boots on the ground? Was it really that bad?"

Matt made a noise of frustration into his beer before answering. "Yes. Some asshat decided to taunt one of the triceratops at the petting zoo. Dude kept throwing bits of that Dino food at her. Poor little girl didn't know what to think. So she panicked. Next thing you know kid goes flying out of the saddle, she panics, runs right through a ranger, into the fence." By now everyone was hanging onto Matt's every word with mixed expressions. Some horror, some disgust, some mirth. Matt continued, exaggerating his movements with the story. "So the kid's laying on the ground and the triceratops slams into the fence. BAM! Scares the rest of them, so they all start freaking out. Now there's a bunch of screaming kids on top of it. The rangers are hollering for ACU and vets over the radios. Security had to get involved." He sat back and took a sip of his beer. "Whole thing was a shitshow."

"But was the triceratops okay?" Poor Vivian, bless her soul, looked genuinely worried.

Matt waved her down. "Oh yeah, she'll be fine. Fence knocked her out before she could really do any damage to herself. The kid ended up with a broken arm, I think."

"One of the Stegosaurus' on the Cretaceous Cruise line had explosive diarrhea." One of the guys from maintenance said quietly, making everyone howl with laughter.

"Seriously!" He continued when they calmed down. "Most disgusting thing I've seen in awhile." He shuddered. "I took two showers and I still feel gross."

Liz checked her phone again, this time looking at how late it had gotten. "I've gotta get to bed." She declared, getting a rowdy bunch of complaints in return. "No, really guys. They want me at the range tomorrow. I've never really played much with these weapons they want me carrying."

"Ooohhhh that's right." Shelby teased. "Miss Big Security over here."

Liz just grumbled and slammed the rest of her drink as she stood. "This was actually really fun."

"We're here every Friday." Lauren said. "You know where to find us."

"I'm working tomorrow morning, too!" Shelby added. "I'm sure I'll see you for coffee."

"Definitely." Liz grabbed her little crossbody and slid around the table to make her way toward the stairs. "Thanks again guys, have a good night!"

* * *

Shelby did see Liz the next morning for coffee. And for a second round after the range to get her through the rest of her errands. She slid her ID through the reader that gave her trouble the day before, giving it the same wiggle Lowery had and was rewarded when it dinged and popped the gate open with her thumbprint. There's one thing down that was giving her trouble. Once through the gate, she punched the passcode into her phone and brought up the backlot map. During orientation all the newbies had been given access to an employee only app that gave them things like the backlot map as well as monorail times for their section of the island.

She checked the map again and turned left, looking to get to the closest station. Most of the island was devoted to the park and its guests. However, the northern section was completely closed off and designed with the needs of employees in mind. Things included housing, transportation, and a commissary. It made sense to Liz that they had one. It's not like you could just drive downtown to grocery shop. She jogged a bit as the station came into sight, noticing that the monorail was already there and preparing to leave. With a second to spare, she hopped on board and even managed to find a seat. She pulled her list out and checked it over again.

_Groceries_

_Uniform_

_Beer_

Simple enough. Much like commissaries on military bases, the one here on Isla Nublar had just about everything you could need. It was more like a mall than a single store. It had a small food court, a section for groceries, a laundromat and tailor, a clothing department, and section for recreational items that held everything from small boats to TVs. Obviously they assumed whoever took a job on the island would be here awhile.

The monorail ride was short, and dropped Liz off directly in front of the commissary door. It was far less tacky than anything on the guest side of the island, though it was just as massive. Three floors that were at _least _4 football fields long each. Liz wandered through the groceries first, picking things here and there and trying desperately to be healthy. She had plenty of options. The produce section was filled with fresh fruits, veggies, and greens. There was even a butcher's counter where you could pick your own steak from a glass counter.

_Spare no expense is right. _Liz thought as she threw a bag of apples into her cart. She didn't want to imagine the cost of importing some of this stuff. By the time she reached check out, Liz had just over $100 worth of groceries, excluding the 24 pack of beer she dubbed an absolute necessity. She handed her employee ID over with her debit card and leaned on the cart lazily while the clerk finished her order. It took a minute to register that no groceries had been added to her cart. Liz opened her mouth to ask about it, but the young man answered before she could get the question out.

"All of your items will be waiting for you at home, Miss Meyers."

Liz was stumped. "Excuse me?"

He continued on in a practiced manner. "We offer free delivery to our employees in the Northeast corner. Just unpack the coolers and leave them out front for our truck to come by and pick them up later." He flipped the screen infront of him to show Liz that all of her information had been pulled up with her employee ID, including her picture and the number of her hut. "Have a great day, Miss Meyers!"

Liz pulled a face and nodded a bit. "Well alright then. That's awfully convenient, thanks!" She scooted off to drop the carriage in the return and check groceries and beer off her list.

Last thing on her list was to pick up her uniforms from the tailors. They had been sent out to have name tapes put on them. Liz half wondered if they delivered too as she scooted up an escalator onto the second floor. She took the hard left and her heart sank when she saw the large OUT TO LUNCH sign on the door. She gave an angry grunt and tried the door, just for shits and giggles, and rolled her eyes when it wouldn't budge. In small print under OUT TO LUNCH it said "be back at 1:30." Liz checked the time on her phone. 12:45. So she had roughly a half hour to kill.

A stand of fishing gear that stood just outside the recreational sales department caught her eye to the left and she turned to look at it. Liz had loved to fish with her father as a girl, but it was something she hadn't done much of lately. She shrugged to herself and made her way over to pick up a massive salt water rod. Guess this was one way to pass the time. She gave it a test flick to see the rigidity and looked down it to see if there were any curves in the pole that would affect the cast. She put it down and noticed even more poles just inside and gave a happy little hum. Liz had just picked up a brightly colored lure when her phone buzzed once, signaling she had a text message. She juggled the lure to reach into her back pocket and see it was from an unknown number.

_I see you._

Liz bit her bottom lip and flared her nostrils. She counted to three with her eyes closed to keep from yelling out something rude to whoever was watching her. Lazily, she turned her head to the left, then to the right and noticed a dirty blonde head shrink back behind an aisle.

She sighed and realized it was the guy from the bar last night. "Owen?"

The man in question poked his head back out with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. "You got me!" He rounded the aisle and picked up a bag of plastic worms. "Going fishing?"

"I was considering it." Liz turned her attention back to the lures and tried not to look Owen up and down like a creep. Outside of the dimly lit bar, she could better see his features, and just how built he actually was. She sucked in her tummy a bit and brushed a wayward curl back into her bun. Lord she looked a mess. She hadn't really bothered to change after shooting this morning and she was clad in an oversized GoArmy T-shirt, black jeans and work boots. The stretched out sports bra and baggy pants did absolutely nothing for her figure, she thought. Not a lick of make-up on, Liz was instantly self-conscious of some of the light acne scarring she had from her bout of it as a teenager.

When she shot a look out of the corner of her eye, Liz cold see Owen taking her in. It wasn't a look of disgust or displeasure, though. It was...amusement? She couldn't tell.

"I did it a lot with my dad." She supplied, pulling Owen out of whatever he was thinking. He stared at her dumbly, obviously having not caught what she had said. Liz held up a lure and shook it. "Fishing. I fished a lot with my dad."

"Oh...OH! Yeah, same." Owen picked up another bag of rubber worms, this time in a vibrant yellow. "Never used any of this shit though."

Liz let out a laugh and put back the lure she was holding. "Me neither. Mostly worms and bobbers. We didn't catch much, but it was fun."

"You look like the kind of girl who would've dug for the worms herself." Owen said. If it was said in jest, it went right over Liz's head. Her hackles instantly went up, displaying her short temper for all to see.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" She shot back hotly.

Sensing the danger, Owen tried to backpedal. "I'm just saying you look like the kind of girl who can handle herself. You know, all rough and tumble kind of thing."

"Yeesh." Liz replied. "No wonder the redhead left you at the bar."

Now it was Owen's turn to get heated. "And that means what exactly?"

Liz rolled her head up and to the side to shoot him a seething look. "I'm just saying you seem like the kind of guy who thinks insuting people is flirting."

Owen furrowed his brows and dropped the rubber worms back onto there hooks. "You think I was flirting with you?"

Liz's barking laugh was short. "Oh you weren't? So sending creepy 'I see you' texts is just something you do to everyone?"

Owen floundered a bit looking for a comeback, but Liz beat him to it.

"Ya know what, muscle head? Just lose my number. I really shouldn't have given it to you in the first place."

"Fine." Owen sucked his teeth. "You're not my type anyway."

"Oh? And what about me isn't your type?" Liz knew she should breathe, that she should quit before her mouth _yet again_ got her in trouble, but there was something about this big doofus that kept her fighting.

"Well you're taking shit awful personal, for one." Owen started in, "and you're well….." he made to motion to her body, but stopped short when he saw the anger in her eyes flash to hurt.

"Fat." She supplied, deadpan. She scrunched up her face and put everything she had into shutting down her emotions. If she had learned anything from the Army, it was how to lock it down.

Owen waved his arms wildly. "Ah, no! No, I didn't….that's not…." he stuttered and ran a hand through his short cropped hair. "Fuck. This is all wrong."

"You bet your ass it is." Liz was never one to let the last word go to someone else. "Seriously, muscle head. Lose my number. And good luck finding a sweet little stick." She whirled and walked off with as much dignity as she could muster, throwing him the middle finger over her shoulder as she went.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again to everyone who followed, liked, and reviewed. Truth be told, I'm going through a lot right now and hearing that people are liking my little getaway means the absolute world. **

* * *

**Order Up**

Days blurred into weeks, which blurred into months. Four months to be exact, Liz realized as she crossed another day off the calendar on her fridge. She had been on the Island for four months, which made this the longest she'd held down a job since leaving the Army. Probably the coolest, too, she thought while she poured coffee into her to-go mug.

Liz had been deemed a floater. Some days she was park security, donned in an ugly ranger-like costume. Sometimes she was general security, keeping watch over the gates that let employees in and out. She even got to be a plain clothed officer once; walking around the park and blending in with the guests. She had caught a pickpocketer that day, something she was actually proud of. On rare occasions (like today) Liz would be assigned to the Asset Containment Unit to help move dinosaurs around.

_Dinosaurs. _It still gave Liz a little thrill when she thought about it. Just being near some of them was awe inspiring. She had managed to sneak a touch of a Pachycephalosaurus once as they transferred the sedated dinosaur back where she belonged.

Popping open the closet built into the space beneath her stairs, Liz flipped through her uniforms. Grabbing the one she needed, she laid it over the back of her couch and padded barefoot and slightly bleary to her bathroom.

With skilled hands, she brushed and gelled her mass of auburn curls into a slick bun at the back of her neck. It was something she could probably do in her sleep at this point. She ran a hand over her head, placing pins where shorter pieces of hair had escaped. No flyaways for this female. She sprayed it with hairspray until she felt positive that she could go through an atomic blast without it moving before she shifted her attention to her makeup. Nothing fancy, as she was in uniform. Just a bit of foundation, some mascara and a tinted lip balm. Then a dash of setting spray and she was done.

She slipped out of her oversized t-shirt and sleep shorts and pulled a sports bra over her head, adjusting as needed. Then came the navy colored undershirt tucked into gray pants and the blouse overtop. Liz buttoned it up, internally rolling her eyes at the pattern made to look like Dinosaur skin. She pulled on black boots and took a quick glance at her watch.

0400\. _Shit. _ACU liked to do things early. Roll call was at 4:30am and Liz had yet to find her Kevlar. She tore through her little home like a tornado, finally finding the vest tucked under her bed. How it had gotten there was beyond her. A car horn beeped outside making Liz rush out the door, only having to run back in to grab her cover and to-go mug with the much needed caffeine.

"Step it up, Meyers!" Came a voice from the Benz 4x4 parked out front. It was Josh Craig, who worked solely with ACU. Liz had met him the last time she had been assigned to a transport and realized that they were neighbors. Anytime Liz worked with ACU they carpooled, Craig having somehow swindled his way into a company car.

Liz just rolled her eyes as she locked up and jogged her way over to the passenger's side. She tossed her Kevlar into the back and slid in, looking over the rim of her mug at Craig as she took a long swig.

"You're out of uniform." She grumbled, touching her own cheek to indicate the stubble on his face.

"Nuh-uh. InGen rules, baby. So long as it's kept." He motioned to the clear indication of where the stubble began, showing that he had cleaned it up. Craig was roguishly handsome. Tall and lean with dancing green eyes, dark hair, and chiseled features. He was Ex-Army like Liz, so they had instantly gotten along.

"Besides," he added as they turned onto a main road, "The ladies love it."

Liz sighed into her coffee as Craig went on about yet another woman he had met and apparently wooed into bed.

"Glad _somebody's _getting some." She shot at him. Back home any relations Liz had were brief, shifting from meaningful relationships to hook-ups as time went on. She had been going through a particularly dry spell before coming to Isla Nublar, and hitting the reset button on her life hadn't helped much in that department. Not like she was looking for a relationship, but a woman had her needs.

"I could hook you up." Craig offered as they pulled into a parking spot at ACU's main building. "There are plenty of guys who'd take a bite outta you." He snapped his teeth playfully when she came around the vehicle and strapped on her vest.

"Yikes." She gave him a shove as they walked toward the doors. "You can't tell me chicks actually fall for that shit."

Craig nodded vigorously, making her crack a smile. They walked into the briefing room and picked a spot in the back corner where some of the other guys Liz had worked with previously were already seated. They were slung over chairs in all directions looking very much like the troublemaker crew they were. Loud and _just_ this side of insubordinate, Liz fit right in.

She leaned on the table infront of her, feeling the caffeine hit her system and wake her up a bit. "So what, do I fill out an order form or something?"

Craig howled with laughter, drawing questioning looks from the rest of the group. "Meyers is looking to get laid!" He announced to them bawdily when he regained control, making her face turn scarlet and punch him in the arm.

"Not by any of you morons." She managed, receiving a chorus of good natured remarks from the peanut gallery just as the room was called to attention and Commander Hamada walked in.

He gave the command for everyone to sit and adjusted the paperwork at his podium. "Good morning everyone, I'd like to get this over with so I'll be brief. Today we will be moving four juvenile raptors from their current housing into their permanent paddock." He motioned for someone who had slipped through the back doors to come to the front, but continued on with his briefing, "These raptors have been handled extensively, HOWEVER for all of our safety we are going to be tranquilizing them."

_No fucking way. _It hit Liz like a ton of bricks when she realized who had glided past her, trying to to stare with an open-mouth as he made his way to the front and turned around. Cool blue eyes scanned the room before locking with hers. Shit, he recognized her. This was _not_ how she wanted her morning to start.

Hamada motioned to the man standing next to him. "For those of you that don't know, this is Owen Grady. He's the lead handler on the Raptors and will be your go-to for the best way to be around these animals. Mr. Grady, if you would." He stepped back from the podium, signaling that Owen had the floor. He tore his eyes away from Liz, making her heart jump. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the three other female ACU officers practically drooling over Owen, which made her want to gag.

"Morning." Owen was all business now, and the usual humor she could see in his eyes and hear in his voice were gone. "Just because I've imprinted on those animals does not mean that they are domesticated."

From behind her, someone let out a small howl, which gained some chuckles, obviously making fun of Owen. His eyes immediately snapped to Liz, assuming she was the one who made fun of him. She stared right back, showing she wasn't intimidated.

"The first chance they get, they'd take you right down." He was staring at her with that same look like that night they had met at Margaritaville. It was challenging and sharp, and it did things to the pit of Liz's stomach that she couldn't quite place. He went back to scanning the room, letting Liz breathe. "They've been trained to go into holding. That's where we are going to the tranquilizing them. It has to be done in a very particular order, people. They work in a pack, and as such have a pack order. Last thing we need is one going after the others to try and gain dominance."

"Stay out of the way while Mr. Grady and the vets do their thing," Hamada piped up, taking control back from Owen seamlessly, "then be ready for movement plan Alpha." He took his place back at the podium when Owen moved and flipped through a few pages. "Okay, truck assignments. Truck A will be Craig, Davidson, Tyrell, Meyers…"

Liz's mind drifted after she heard her name called. She had never seen the raptors up close before and would be lying if she said she wasn't excited. She watched as Owen shifted, obviously uncomfortable being in front of a small crowd. That Liz could sympathize with. She had grown comfortable with the rowdy group of ACU guys, finding a home for her sometimes crass behavior. She was still more closed off with Shelby and the Margaritaville crew when she was able to make it out on Fridays.

"Be ready to roll at 0500. Dismissed." Hamada was the first out the door, with Owen hot on his heels.

Craig wiggled his eyebrows at Liz, "Ready to fill out that order form, Meyers?"

Liz just punched him again and shoved her way through the crowd to take advantage of the free coffee.

* * *

Owen leaned on the hood of the company Mercedes 4x4 him and Barry had taken to the meeting. He knew he should be getting back to the raptors before all these people showed up. He wanted his chance with them to get focused before the move. As much as he had tried to avoid it, Owen had developed an emotional attachment to the girls. _His_ girls. He didn't kid himself into thinking that they were safe. He knew that the second his control slipped they could tear him to shreds. And they would do it without batting an eye. That's what made him love them all the more.

Where the hell was Barry? Owen's eyes darted between the door and his watch. They'd barely have time to do anything if they didn't move soon. The doors opened again, sending Owen's hopes up only to be disappointed when a few more ACU soldiers piled out. He watched them with mild annoyance. _God _they were loud. A laugh cut through the conversation, making the hairs on Owen's arms stand on end. He remembered that laugh, though he'd only heard it in earnest twice.

Elizabeth Meyers.

He didn't need to see her to place it, he had seen her in the meeting, but the little crowd moved in a way that put her directly in his line of sight. She looked slightly different from the last time he had seen her. Though she was still incredibly pale, working in the Central American sun had darkened her complexion a shade. It looked like she had lost a few pounds, too. Nothing that changed her figure drastically, just a bit more of a taper to her waist and her face had slimmed out a bit.

The biggest change was how she moved. The last time he had seen her she was wound tighter than a top, looking like she would go off at any minute. She _had _gone off on him, and over something stupid! She was at ease now, standing with her legs spread apart and her thumbs hooked into the front of her Kevlar vest, completely at home in uniform. Though she was obviously annoyed by something someone had said, her eyes held a good natured glow.

A good part of Owen wanted to go talk to her, to try his luck ONE more time. It was annoying him that he couldn't just let her go. He had pulled her number up in his phone a handful of times in the past few months. Sometimes to call her and ask just what exactly her problem with him was. Others it was to ask for her forgiveness for whatever he had said. The two interactions he had shared with her had been brief, but they stuck with him like a bad dream.

That day in the commissary he had been so overwhelmed with his instant attraction to her. It was a shock to his system. Normally he liked his women lanky. Legs for days with petite frames. And far less mouthy.

She had been so _natural. _She hadn't been done up in some suit or prissy clothes. She hadn't spent 3 hours on her hair or making sure she was just so. She was just Liz. She was short and thick and fiery. When he realized he had actually liked that as more than just something to look at, he panicked.

First he had put his foot in his mouth: "_I'm just saying you look like the kind of girl who can handle herself. You know, all rough and tumble kind of thing."_

Then he had done it again: "_You think I was flirting with you?"_

That's EXACTLY what he had been trying to do. Liz laughed again. The smile that broke across her face made Owen feel like he had been punched in the stomach. The part of him that wanted to talk to her had won. He shoved off the Mercedes, but before he could take another step, Barry came into view.

"Let's go man." The taller man said, sliding into the passenger's seat.

Owen sighed and spun. Talking to Liz would have to wait until the girls were in their new paddock. He promised himself it would be done today. Then he could get on with his life and put the idea of Elizabeth Meyers out of his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. So much love to you all.**

* * *

**Freeze**

The sun was just coming up over the horizon when the ACU team arrived at the Raptor's holding. Liz took in the simple concrete building as they jumped out of the truck.

"Doesn't exactly give me the warm fuzzies." Craig came up to stand beside her. He wasn't wrong. It looked more like a World War 2 era bunker than holding for five juvenile carnivores. Even through the thick concrete walls she could hear them. The noise sent shivers down her spine and made her hair stand on end. Deep rooted instincts made her want to turn tail and run. DANGER! They screamed.

Owen trotted around the corner. "I need six bodies!" He bellowed, using shorthand for needing help from six people.

Liz wasn't sure if it was training or the desire to see Owen work that made her lurch forward and disregard instinct. During her basic training, when a Drill Sergeant asked for a body, everybody ran. Because if no one moved, everyone did pushups. Liz hated pushups. Owen raised an eyebrow when she joined the group, but said nothing to her directly. Instead he addressed the gaggle that had formed.

"You six are going in with me as safety. I don't think I'm going to need it, but in order for this to go through we have to follow InGen policies. If any of you have any issues with that, back out now." He gave everyone a hard look, and wasn't surprised when a few peeled off from the group to be replaced by those up for the challenge.

When the shifting was complete, Owen settled into explaining how moving the raptors from their current holding to transport units would work. Liz watched him as he spoke, taking in how passionate he was about his animals. His girls, she thought. There was so much pride in his work, so much love. He didn't speak in the cocky way she had seen him before. He was direct and informative. And a hell of a leader.

"Just do exactly as I said and you'll be fine." Owen finished and looked for the all clear from Hamada. The commander signaled that the rest of the unit was in place before Owen moved to the building, expecting the team of six to follow. He slid his ID badge into the reader, making the monstrous metal gate buzz and start to open. They slipped through quickly, waiting for it to close before opening the door at the end of the small cage. As they walked down a tight corridor, Liz's anxiety began to rise. The raptors were wrestles, their vocalization reverberated down the hall and into her bones.

Owen held a hand up, signaling them to freeze just outside a steel door. He slid the window open and clicked something in his hand Liz hadn't seen him holding. "Alright, ladies. Eyes Up!" He grabbed a small bucket full of dead mice hanging next to the door. Liz shouldered her rifle.

_Showtime._

The six safeties had been ordered shortest to tallest to enter, then were directed to fan out behind Owen to fill the back wall of the small area. After that, they weren't to move. As they filed in, Liz got her first full look at the raptors. There were four of them, and they were….

Tiny. Liz realized. Full grown, she knew they would stand at eye level with Owen, but for now, they were only the size of a California Condor. It was easy to see why they were being moved. Though small in comparison to their full size height, they had outgrown the small training area that they were currently being housed in. They stood at hip height, with incredibly intelligent eyes trained on Owen. He talked to them in reassuring, but firm tones, bringing anyone who's eyes strayed back to attention with a click and a sharp, "Hey!" He seemed far more cautious than Liz thought he needed to be. One look at the talons the girls were sporting told her why. They were like bear claws. Massive in comparison to the little bodies, and they clicked in a way that made her stomach flip unconsciously.

"Okay, here we go." Owen flipped a couple pieces of meat to each raptor before hitting the clicker five times. He held up a fist, "Echo!" He waited a beat for the smallest raptor to acknowledge her name. "Holding!" He dropped his fist and Echo spun and whizzed into a door at the far end of the room at a shocking speed. The others chattered nervously after their sister, and it took a minute for Owen to get them back under control. Liz could see sweat beading on his neck and down his shirt. This was just as nerve wracking for him.

He repeated the motions with one called Delta. Amused, Liz started to see the pattern in names. That would make the next one Charlie, and she felt a little thrill at being right when he called her name. This one knew something was up. Her eyes darted wildly between the other humans, Owen, and the remaining raptor. Owen called her name again with more force and clicked until she looked directly at him.

Everything felt like it happened in slow motion. A single bead of sweat ran into Liz's eye, making her jump and shake her head just as Owen dropped his fist. Charlie feinted a turn toward the doors but spun at the last second, coming at Liz with claws and teeth and shrieks. Liz screamed, a deep bellowing battle cry as she used her rifle to keep the snapping jaws away from her face. She could feel the weight of the raptor on her chest as it sunk claws into her Kevlar. Blinding pain shot through her right arm, but pure adrenaline made her keep hold of the rifle aloft. Little pinpricks of pain started in her chest when she realized Charlie had gotten through her vest.

"Take the shot! Take the fucking shot!" She screamed at the other ACU soldiers, trying desperately to roll out from under the raptor and out of the line of fire. Why the hell was no one moving!? One of Charlie's arms got through, ripping off Liz's helmet as it swiped. Searing pain had her seeing double as hot liquid poured down Liz's face. She could hear drill sergeants in her ears. "Don't you quit, Meyers!" They screamed like they had when she was in basic. She didn't quit. She fought like mad, trying to get her feet up under Charlie's belly to kick her off.

Just as suddenly as it started, Charlie was gone.

"Eyes on me!" Owen bellowed after he managed to hook an arm through the sinewy neck and effectively launch the small dinosaur. He stood over Liz, crouching like a predator, lips curled back. "Holding!" He snapped when Charlie hissed at him and tried to circle.

"Don't move." He said to Liz without looking at her. He clicked again, "Holding!" When it looked like Charlie was ready to strike again, the last raptor came up next to her. She eyed Owen carefully, then looked at Liz, then back at Owen; almost as if she was assessing the situation/ She gave a hiss that made Liz want to sob before chesting Charlie toward the door. She looked back at Owen, waiting for the command.

"Blue, Holding." He didn't wait for acknowledgement and the two raptors were through the doors before the command was finished.

On a shaky breath Owen dropped to his knees next to her, screaming for a medic. The five other safeties crowded to help, but he waved them off, fire burning in his eyes. "Where the fuck were you guys!? Safety my ass!" He was already pulling at her Kevlar, biting back bile that rose up when he saw the perfect little pinpricks of blood on her chest. Her right arm was soaked from shoulder to fingertips. There was so much blood on her face that Owen couldn't find the source of the bleed. He started cutting at what was left of her uniform with the knife he kept at his back. Liz protested weakly and tried to sit up.

"I'm fine damnit." Was that her voice? It sounded so weak. If she could only clean herself off a little she'd be fine. Maybe a few stitches on that arm and head and she'd be good as new. She hadn't quit. She had fucking won. Her head spun, leaning into Owen.

"You're not fine." Owen's voice was smooth, though his hands shook as he laid her back down when the medic swooped in. Hamada was close on his heels.

"Out." The order to the rest of the ACU soldiers was deadly calm. They stood frozen for a second before scurrying away like rats.

"I want the names of those five men." Owen's face gave nothing away as Liz searched it. The medic was throwing a field dressing on her arm and she dared to try and look, only to have her face gently pulled back. It didn't hurt that bad, maybe she really was okay.

"Hey, hey look at me, alright?" The way Owen's emotions were jumping around made Liz's anxiety rise. Her head was swimming and she clutched one of his hands with her good one. "You're in shock." He answered the question in her eyes. "Probably a good thing right now." He dabbed at some of the blood on her face with a rag he had pulled out of his pocket. Two more soldiers came in with a backboard and as the medic started to wrap her head, the switch flipped. She went from no pain to nothing BUT pain. It came in waves of fire, rolling from one injury to the next.

"Fuuuuuck." She moaned as they rolled her onto the board and strapped her in. Owen grabbed the part of the board next to her head as they lifted her up. "It wasn't Charlie's fault." She managed to get out as they carried her down the hall and into the double locked cage.

Owen's eyes were blazing as he turned them to her in surprise.

Pain was starting to take over rational thought. "I moved."

She faded in and out as they loaded her into the back of one of the trucks. She could hear someone try to stop Owen from getting in with her. He fought back hotly until someone he reffered to as Barry stepped up to say he would finish the transfer. Liz felt the truck sway when Owen hopped inside. Her head was strapped down, so she reached for him blindly.

"I'm scared." She whispered when his face came into view. He softened, as he gripped her hand. He was the calm in the storm, something she desperately needed right now. Meat-headedness be damned.

"They're gonna put you out, okay? It'd be one hell of a ride without it." Owen held her arm out so the medic could get an IV line in, his eyes never leaving hers.

Liz could hear his voice fading as the sedative started to take hold. "You'll be patched up and back to telling me to fuck myself in no time."

Darkness took her as she prayed he was right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry this took so long, but I did TONS of research to try and make this as plausible as possible. Lord help me. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Mayday**

_It's not like in the movies,_ Liz thought. She could feel the sedative wear off just as she was rolled into the hospital. It wasn't dreamlike where suddenly you wake up after everything has been fixed, heavily medicated for pain. There was no, "how long was I out?" While she dramatically fanned herself.

She didn't wake in stages. All her senses came flooding back at once, a cacophony of noise, light, and pain. So much pain. Liz was positive it would've hurt less if the damn raptor had taken her arm. And her head, _Lord, _it felt like someone had taken a hot, serrated knife to her skull. It radiated on her right side, somewhere around her ear. She could feel her pulse in it, hammering like a drum.

Her chest was the least painful, though when she breathed she could feel pricks of pain where Charlie had gotten her claws through her Kevlar. Liz sent up a silent thank you for whoever thought of the stupid vests. Without it, she probably wouldn't be alive to feel the pain.

The whole inventory took all of 30 seconds, and when Liz finally dared to open her eyes, she was being wheeled into a trauma bay. Owen was hovering over her, fighting against the sea of doctors and nurses working to assess Liz's injuries. His eyes met hers and Liz could see the shock and relief pass over him.

"Ain't dead yet." She ground out, trying to calm him. Her throat was so dry it felt like her vocal chords were sandpaper rubbing together.

One of the doctors hovered into view. Both his touch and voice were gentle. "Elizabeth? Good you're with us. I know this sucks but I'm going to need you to try and stay that way. There's going to be a lot of people asking lots of questions. Just go with it and we'll get you on the way to being good as new."

People poked and prodded Liz until she wanted to scream. Somewhere along the line they must have given her something for the pain as she realized the searing heat had dulled to a low ache. Nurses swirled around her, drawing blood and sending her for this or that test. The same doctor from the when Liz had first arrived (Dr. Varga, she noted when his badge swung into view) came in to help move her back onto the hospital bed when her final test, a CT scan, was finished.

"No internal damage." He announced in an overly cheery tone as he wheeled her towards an ER bay. "We're going to have to keep you for a few days. Observation, antibiotics...the works. You'll have some scars and a hell of a story to tell."

"I could do without both." Liz grumbled, making him laugh. He was older, in his mid 60s, with silver wings in his shockingly dark hair. Liz thought the thick rimmed glasses and lab coat gave his entire look the mad scientist vibe. He said something in a low voice to a nurse when they got to the room and started to raise Liz's bed.

She hissed in pain at the adjustment, but was grateful to not be flat on her back anymore. Relief flooded over her as Owen's form filled the doorway. In all the hustle she hadn't even realized he was missing. Liz hated hospitals, and having the familiar face eased her anxiety. He stood with the same confident stance he had that morning, but his eyes looked lost when they met hers. He was carrying two clear plastic cups filled with water and breezed past a nurse to press one into her good hand.

"You sounded thirsty." He gave a half-hearted grin that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I couldn't find anything stronger."

In a swirl of lab coats, Dr. Varga slipped the water from Liz's hand and handed it back to Owen. "No water yet. Nothing until after surgery."

"SURGERY!?" Owen and Liz said together, both looking equally worried.

"You said I just needed antibiotics and observation." Liz accused.

"Your wounds are full of dirt and whatever else could possibly be on a Velociraptor's talons." Dr. Varga replied calmly, as if speaking to a small child. He turned to Owen. "Is that right? Talon?"

"Claws." Owen corrected, deadpan. He put the cups down on a nearby counter and ran a hand through his hair. "How much surgery are we talking, Doc? How bad is she?"

Dr. Varga opened his mouth, but Liz beat him to it. "SHE is going to be fine, thank you. No internal damage." She turned her attention to Dr. Varga, trying to reason her way out of surgery. "I don't need to be put under. Just patch me up."

Dr. Varga blinked before giving Liz a serious look. "Trust me, you're going to want to be under for this."

She sighed and sank deeper into the bed. "Two tours! Two fucking tours and not a scratch, and here I am nearly taken out by an oversized turkey." She looked between the two men and could see there was no way out of this one. With a curled lip Liz gave into the inevitable. "Fine."

Dr. Varga looked relieved and with a quick explanation took his leave to get ready.

The room filled with uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity before Owen lowered himself into a chair on the wall in a heap. It startled Liz, the movement uncharacteristically vulnerable for him. "Do I tell you to go fuck yourself now or later?" She said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Owen leaned forward and put his head in his hands for a minute. He rubbed his face quickly as if to pull himself together before sliding the chair closer to her bed and looking at her. "You can tell me that every day for the rest of my life if it makes you happy. This one's on me." When Liz looked confused he elaborated. "I shouldn't have had anyone in the girl's pen with me. InGen rules be damned."

"This isn't your fault." Liz's words came out harsh, but she laid a hand on his arm to soften them. "They're animals, Owen. I knew this could happen the day I signed on." She jumped a little when he twisted his arm and slid it back so her hand was clasped in his firmly.

"I knew better, though." He said, watching their hands. Hers were small, yes, but in no way dainty. He could feel little callouses on the ball of her hand and her nails were short and colorless. They suited her and her no nonsense style. Working hands, like his. "Someone almost got killed by one of my animals." He said at length.

"Well I'm not dead." Liz said tersely and squeezed his hand until he looked at her. "I'm going to be fine." He gave her that look that said he didn't believe her, making Liz sigh. "For starters you can be here when I get out of surgery. We'll figure out how to settle the score after that, deal?"

Owen gave one of his signature nods that moved his whole body and seemed to relax, falling into a comfortable silence with Liz, not letting go of her hand.

* * *

Her scream was still in his ears.

Owen sat in the waiting room and replayed that moment for what was possibly the hundredth time. To anyone watching from the outside he was calm, idly thumbing through a tabloid magazine. Inside though, his mind raced. What the hell had gone wrong?

He had underestimated the raptors, that's what. He thought they truly respected him as Alpha, that they wouldn't try anything without his okay. It had all happened so fast he couldn't stop it. Charlie had whizzed by and landed on whoever was behind him. And hearing Liz's scream had made his blood run cold.

She was a fighter. He could see her kicking and holding off the raptor in his mind, superimposed on whatever page he had landed on. How she had screamed for them to shoot, and how men twice her size had frozen in panic and fear. It would haunt him for a long time that he had been one of them. Owen "always has a plan" Grady, had been lost. He had done the first thing that came to his mind; put himself between Liz and the raptor. And Blue (thank heaven for Blue) had decided that playing with the Alpha just wasn't a good idea that day. Without her, Owen wasn't sure exactly how much more Charlie was willing to test.

He could see the blood running down Liz's face, down her arm. He could see the color draining, her eyes going in and out of focus. All of the basic medic training he had was forgotten, and he could do nothing more than scream for someone to help.

He threw down the tabloid, making several of the heads in the room turn. Word traveled fast that Liz had been injured, and a small army had gathered in the waiting room. The little brunet, Shelby he remembered, had deftly taken over as the main contact. She filtered all of those waiting for Liz into one area, relaying information and making sure everyone was okay.

She came to sit beside him and held out a styrofoam cup. The coffee inside looked like sludge and had the aroma to boot, but Owen took it all the same with a grunt of thanks.

"I should be thanking you." Shelby's voice was soft, "You looked out for a very good friend today."

"That's not exactly how it went down." Owen took a swig of the black sludge, shivering a little and putting it on the table in front of him. "God that stuff's horrible."

Shelby gave a shrug. "Hospital coffee isn't the best, but it'll keep you going." She looked at Owen like she could see into his soul. "So you're the one that riled up Liz when she first got here."

Owen gave a grin. "Define riled up."

Shelby stretched, the cuff of her skinny jeans riding up a bit when she pointed her toes. "Well she told you to fuck off for one." She said nonchalantly as she adjusted her pant legs, making Owen bark out a laugh. "Liz is a very complex person. She's hurting in a lot of ways."

"Oh yeah?" Owen picked up the sludge cup, deciding that Shelby was right and bad coffee was better than no coffee. "Gonna let me in on what makes her so complex?"

Shelby tapped a finger to her nose in thought. "Mmmmm. Not really." Her smile was sincere when she turned it on Owen. "It's not my place to tell someone's story. But I think she's trying to prove herself out here. To who is beyond me." She took a sip of her own cup and pulled a face before setting it back down. "You're right, that stuff is horrible."

"I don't know why I'm here." Owen looked out one of the large windows and wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or Shelby. "I don't know her."

"No, you don't." Shelby replied at length. "Do you want to?"

"That," Owen said, motioning with his cup, "is a question for the ages."

Every head turned when Dr. Varga came into the room. He gave a bright smile and chose to address everyone at once.

"She's out of surgery." He announced, getting a mix of claps and audible sighs of relief. He motioned for Owen, who met him at the door.

"She's in recovery now." His voice was softer, for Owen's ears only. "Before she went out she asked me to, and I quote: 'tell meat head to keep his promise.'" Owen looked down at his feet and smiled, "She wanted me there when she woke up."

Dr. Vargas gave a knowing look. "Well we can make that happen. Come with me Mr. Grady."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. As always, it means the world to me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I had lost my drive to write. I am so sorry, lovely readers. I'm trying desperately to get out of this slump. Enjoy the newest chapter, I'll be onto the next one quickly.**

* * *

**Crazy Girl**

For the second time that day, Liz woke. It was like coming out of a tunnel, a steady rise from darkness into the light at the end. Though what coming out of anesthesia lacked in pain, it made up for in nausea. She groaned a little, aggravating her scratchy throat, and tried to blink the blurriness from her vision.

"Well hey there, Wonder Woman."

Owen's voice on her left snapped her mind to attention, and her head felt like it weighed 100 pounds as she turned it to him. He was lounging on a couch against a full glass wall that gave a spectacular view of Isla Nublar.

Isla Nublar. "I'm still on the island." Liz's voice sounded alien in her own ears. Raspy and painful.

"Well, yeah." Owen unfolded himself from the couch and made his way over to her hospital bed. Careful of her bad side, he perched on her left and gave one of his good natured grins. "You think they'd build an island full of Dinosaurs and not have a medical facility?"

"I didn't think it would be this extravagant." The room looked more like a hotel suite than a hospital room. The couch was a pale blue, the same color as the accent wall where a large TV was hung. To her right was an armchair and beyond that she could see she had a private bathroom just before the door that ultimately led to the hall.

Owen made a noise that brought her attention back to him. "How're you doing?" His voice was light, but his eyes were gentle and full of concern.

"Nauseous." Liz said at length. "Exhausted, hungry, thirsty…" She smiled as best she could. "I could keep complaining, but I think I'll just go with 'alive' for now." She must have been doped up good because looking at Owen the way he was looking at her did funny things to her belly. "You kept your promise."

The look slid quietly back under his cocky mask. "Yeah, well couldn't have you going around telling everyone I was a lia-" Owen stopped mid sentence and jumped back like something bit him.

A professional looking redhead walked in, idly tapping a tablet. Not just any redhead, Liz realized when she locked eyes with the woman, but the one Owen had been on the date with at Margaritaville when they had first met.

_Shit._

"Claire!" Owen's voice was unusually high. "What're you doing here?"

Claire startled a bit, obviously as surprised to see Owen as Owen was to see her. She looked between Liz and Owen and composed herself quickly. "Mr. Grady." Her tone was crisply professional. "I didn't realize you and Miss Meyers knew each other."

The tension between them was thick enough to cut with a knife and it hit Liz like a ton of bricks. They obviously still had feelings for each other. Despite what she had seen, Liz was watching it roll off the two of them in waves. How could she have been so stupid to think that Owen had stayed for any other reason than because he felt responsible for her injuries? _You're not his type, remember? _She probably looked like death warmed over, anyway. Fresh out of surgery, Liz wasn't even sure she wanted to look at herself.

"We don't." She took matters into her own hands when Owen didn't respond. Her tone was deathly calm, making Owen's head snap to her. "_Mr. Grady _was head trainer in the paddock and was there when I was injured." She turned steel eyes on him, softening. "He saved my life, and for that I'm beyond grateful."

Claire visibly relaxed. "Wonderful. So you don't plan on suing?"

"Suing!?" Liz turned back to Claire, shocked. "Why the hell would you suggest that?"

Owen shifted uncomfortably. "Claire here is Operations Manager for the park." He chewed his bottom lip, avoiding both women's eyes.

Claire waved a hand before sticking it out. "How silly of me. Claire Dearing. Pleasure, Miss Meyers."

Liz looked at the manicured hand that was held out to her before awkwardly taking it in her good left one. "Just call me Liz, please. Miss Meyers sounds like you're here to give me bad news."

"Oh quite the opposite!" Claire began tapping on her tablet again, pulling up some sort of file to work from. "All of your expenses here will be covered per your benefits, as will the cost of getting you home, as well as any extra medical you may need once you get there. Unemployment will hold you over…"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Liz interrupted, derailing Claire into looking up astonished. "You're sending me home? As in back to the states?" Her heart started to pump faster, making her nausea ramp up. Somewhere to her left she could hear Owen sit with all his weight on the couch. Obviously he was just as shocked as she was.

"Well, yes." Claire said as if it was common sense. "You can't work and therefore cannot stay." She began tapping on the tablet again before spinning it to show Liz. "You'll need to go over these forms here and sign off and you'll be on your way!" She sounded ecstatic, like she was telling Liz she had just won the lottery, not that she was being forced away.

"But I don't want to leave." Liz's stomach rolled and she pushed with everything she had to not be sick.

Claire blinked, visibly straining to be professional. "Well you don't have much of a choice."

"Jesus, Claire!" Owen finally managed to get a word in. "She's barely out of surgery This couldn't wait?"

Liz held up a hand to Owen signaling him to stay out of it, taking a minute to compose herself. "So this is how you deal with _family _here, eh?" Her decibel level began to rise. "Whisk me off before word gets out that someone got hurt." She swallowed back bile, determined to get her point across. "Were you going to offer to pay me off if I said I planned on suing?"

Claire pulled the tablet away, straightening. "That option would have been on the table."

"Well aren't you just a disgusting human being." Liz spat, her words sharp like knives, and she was throwing them faster than she could shove them down. "How dare you? Didn't you think for one second in that pretty little head of yours that this place might mean more than numbers? That maybe this was someone's second chance? Or home? You're too busy up in your perfect little office with your perfect little life to think about anything other than the bottom line." Her stomach lurched and this time she couldn't stop it. "I'm going to be sick." Was all she could manage before it gave another flip. Liz was sure she was going to throw up all over herself, but a bag was thrust under her mouth in the nick of time.

Owen was faster on his feet than she gave him credit for and he held the bag patiently until Liz could only dry heave, making the freshly stitched wound on her head pound. He rubbed her back idly, trying to convey that he was on her side.

Visibly disgusted, Claire began backing up. "I can see that you're under quite a bit of stress. Perhaps this could wait until later." She turned to walk out and slammed straight into someone's chest.

She gasped. "Mr. Masrani!"

The smart dressed Indian man looked between the three people, his eyes full of sympathy when they landed on Liz. She straightened as best she could, fully prepared to give him a piece of her mind as well.

"What in the world is going on here?" He stared Claire down as she visibly wilted.

"I was just explaining to Miss Meyers our policy on unemployment." Claire faltered when Masrani's look darkened and decided that keeping her mouth shut was safer.

"Unemployment?" Masrani slid past Claire to stand next to Owen, who discretely dumped the vomit bag into the garbage. He helped get Liz a drink of water before holding out a hand to the shorter man.

"Simon, how are you?" Both women were surprised when he addressed the sixth richest man in the world by first name, and when he grasped hands with Owen to pull him into a quick embrace.

"I am good, my friend. How are the raptors?" He seemed genuine in a way that made Liz understand why people would follow him. Both he and Owen chatted idly and Liz realized they were giving her a minute to compose herself, a moment that she was grateful for. It was one thing to mouth off to the operations manager, it was another to do so to the owner of the entire company.

Where was that red headed snake, anyway? Liz looked around and saw the tail of a red bob retreating out the door. So she realized she had screwed up and turned tail and ran. Liz sucked her teeth and took another small sip of water. Let her run. She could plead her case with Masrani.

"Mr. Masrani, I-"

"Elizabeth Meyers." Masrani said her name with affection, like he was addressing a family member he hadn't seen in too long, not one of his thousands of employees. His tone derailed her thoughts, making her blink. He wasn't what she had expected. She watched as he gracefully slid into a chair at her side, laying one leg over the other and bridging his hands.

"You are quite a woman." He began when he settled in. "Fought off a raptor."

"Juvenile raptor." She corrected sheepishly, not used to taking praise.

Masrani waved her down making a "bah" sound of indifference. "Raptor, no less. As of right now you are the only one on the island who has gone through such a thing. I intend to keep it that way."

Liz looked down as best she could. So she was being sent away. Damn. This job...no…this _place_ had become home. She thought of Shelby and Lauren and the Margaritaville crew, of Craig and the ACU soldiers who had welcomed her with open arms, of sitting on the porch of her hut and listening to the call of Dinosaurs in the night. All things she would miss.

"Which is why I am putting you in the raptor training program."

Liz's head shot up, making her vision spin. Owen was at her side again, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to say thank you or tell him to quit fussing.

"You mean I can stay?" She tried to keep the vulnerability off her face, out of her voice. She failed miserably. "I don't have to leave?"

Masrani made the same "bah" noise again. "You have first hand experience what these creatures can do. I want you to supervise the safety aspect. _How_ we interact with them." He gave a pointed look at Owen. "No more running into enclosed spaces."

"I was following InGen protocol." Owen bristled, but calmed when Masrani held up a had.

"Understood. Protocols need to be rewritten." He turned back to Liz. "I suggest you listen to your doctors, Miss Meyers. I hope to have you ready to work as soon as possible."


End file.
